


Anywhere With You Is Cool Too

by orphan_account



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Calum Hood/Rachel Howler, Cashton, F/M, Fake/Pretend Relationship, M/M, Ralum lol, Soccer Player Calum, also all the birthdays are in the same order just with mikey being the oldest, asshole muke, but you guys love that soooooo, cause when are they not assholes?, do you get it?, enjoy thank you!, except it's not cashton lol, im just really cashton right now even though lashton is my otp, it just a little "nasty" at the end lol, on here, pining Ashton, so ima tag the couple lol, this is probably my favorite one, this is probably the second longest thing i ever wrote.
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-26
Updated: 2015-06-26
Packaged: 2018-04-05 21:32:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,697
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4195665
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ashton's been friends with Calum since freshman year when he moved to a new state and he may or may not been infatuated with the boy since. </p><p>(or the one where Ashton's head over heels for Calum, Calum's the nicest jock there is, Luke loves to see how far Ashton can pine over his crush and Michael really wants Luke to suck his dick.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Anywhere With You Is Cool Too

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know if you guys know, but I live in the US. I don't really do outside that cause more than likely I'll get it wrong...so yeah.

Ashton moved to the town when he was about 14, his mom got a new job and stated that they were moving two hours away from their home. Harry and Lauren didn't really care but Ashton was nervous. This was high school, this is where kids are trying to figure out their futures but still like to live like they got nothing to lose. Everyone always said that high school was the greatest time of your teenage experience. But Ashton also guess that whoever made that rule clearly did not hear about acne and homework. 

"Ashton, are you almost ready?" 

"Yes mom!" Ashton called back even though he was still standing in nothing but his marvel underwear. It was his first day and he wanted to make a pretty good impression on the people. He was going to be attending this school until graduation. 

"Ash, baby you're breakfast is getting cold! Come on you have to get to school by 8:30, you have to meet with the guidance counselor!" Anne Marie yelled back to her son. She was trying to get her younger two children to calm down and eat their breakfast. It was hectic to have to deal with three kids by herself, but she wouldn't change it for the world. "You have five minutes Ashton! Harry put that down!" 

Parents don't understand this wasn't just a place where you could just throw on anything and it gets people to like you. You have to present yourself and you have to let people know that this is you. That's exactly why Ashton chose to wear a pair of blue jeans and his favorite purple shirt. His shoes were downstairs so he wasn't going to worry about those just yet. He raced down the stairs, sliding into the seat between Lauren and Harry. Harry was trying to still throw is oatmeal at Lauren and she was going on about her hair. Typical kids, Ashton thought grabbing his fork.

"Ok, you have everything right? Phone? Money? Your schedule?" Anne Marie started listing off as she pulled up to Ashton's school. "What about emergency underwear, you can never go wrong with emergency underwear. Remember what happened first day, 6th grade? I can't--" 

"Mom please." Ashton groaned. He didn't need to hear this story and he didn't want to have this discussion. "Yes I have my phone, some money and my schedule." 

"What about-"

"I'm old enough to not messed those up ok?" Ashton grabbed his bag from the back. "Ok mom, I have to go." 

"Alright I love you, and don't forget to call me when you're on your way home!" 

"I love you too." He kissed his mom on the cheek and walked out towards the doors of the school house. 

It was bigger than he expected, noticing that kids were just loitering around instead of trying to get to class. He kind of got the jest of where to go before he was knocked down by a strong force that was accompanied with loud voices.

"Shit, man are you alright?" 

"Really Luke? Can't go a day without harming other students?" Another voice said. "Surprise no one has tried to beat you up yet." 

"Shut up Michael, it was an accident." The first voice- _Luke_ -sounded genuinely worried. "I'm serious, are you alright? I didn't mean to do that, wasn't really paying attention to what I was doing. Michael was talking and I guess I wasn't paying attention to where I was walking. Usually I do, but-well that's a lie no I dont. But that doesn't mean I'm rude either, but still. Are you alright?" 

Ashton looked up at the blonde babbling boy. "I'm fine." He took the outstretched hand, pulling myself up. "Thank you."

"You're welcome, I'm Luke by the way." Blondie smiled, then gestured over to his friend with _pink_ hair. "This is Michael."  

"His boyfriend." Michael stared hard at Ashton, who simply nod his head as if agreeing with a secret message.

"No he's not," Luke shoved him. "he's my stupid bestfriend. So you must be new, because I never saw you and you're like very cute so I think I would have seen you before." 

"Yeah, I just moved here." Ashton replied while his cheeks started to heat up. Michael was glaring at him while Luke smiled. 

"Great, then we can be your first friends." Luke beamed, grabbing Ashton's hand and pulling him with Michael as they started walking the way Ashton was going. "I'm guessing you have to talk to your guidance counselor so that's where I'm taking you. Can I see your schedule?" 

Ashton handed it with no hesitation, this Luke kid sure can talk. He started saying which teacher was a real bitch and which ones were cool, then he started pointing out that he had 1st with him, while he had 2nd block with Michael and then 4th block with them plus their friend Calum, who's always late to school. Ashton was guided to the office and met with his guidance counselor who gave him basically a more professional run down than what Luke gave him. Then he was shipped off on his way. 

First block with Luke was interesting. The kid got in trouble for basically everything he did, even breathing. Luke claimed that Mrs. Jamison was just still upset from when he knocked coffee on her at the beginning of the school year. 

Second block with Michael was alright, after the kid stopped glaring at Ashton. He started talking to him after the teacher made Ashton get up to introduce himself and he said his favorite band was All Time Low, so he was pretty cool in Michael's book. 

But what really made this whole school thing tolerable was lunch. And no it wasn't shepherd pie they had that day and Ashton wore the meat was not supposed to be that grey, so he gladly ate some chips from the vending machine. It was the person that seemed to make the whole cafeteria stop as soon as he walked in. They were eating, well Michael was complaining about the food while Luke ate like he hadn't had a meal in years. Then there was some commotion that made people look at the entrance of the cafeteria. Luke and Michael continued while everyone else watched what was going on, even Ashton. 

"That's just the soccer team." Luke spoke with a mouth full of food, but never taking his eyes off his plate. "And that's Calum Hood." 

Ashton wasn't looking for Calum, but when his name was called he knew who Luke was talking about. This tan boy- _God_ -was standing in the center as everyone was talking to him. He wasn't saying anything but laughing, something so beautiful that it felt like Ashton wasn't worthy of hearing it himself. He was in awe at how gorgeous this boy was, hell he gave James Franco a run for his money and Ashton _really_ loves James Franco.

 Before he knew it, Calum was already at the table and snatching Michael's brownie. "Hey, bitch I was going to eat that." 

"No you weren't you never do." Calum smiled breaking a piece off and then handing it back to the boy. "I'll buy you one from the bakery if that makes you happy." 

"It doesn't." Michael grumbled rolling his eyes. "I would like the one with extra fudge." 

"Of course you would." Calum smile seemed to widen if possible and it really made Ashton's chest hurt. "Oh, I'm sorry. I'm Calum." 

It took Luke kicking Ashton under the table twice, to finally notice that Calum was actually talking to him and answer him back. "A-Ashton." Why the hell was he stuttering over his words?

And Ashton didn't remember the rest of the conversation or even if there was one, because all he could do was stare into those brown eyes and knew he was fucked. 

 

**-oOo-**

 

"I can't believe I'm sitting out here for some fucking practice." Michael grumbled glaring hard at the soccer players. "They suck anyway." 

"They do not." Ashton replied not taking his eyes off the field, or the player. "They went to regional last year, and the year before that."

"Oh, wouldn't you know Irwin. Never miss a game." Luke smirked even though he was glued to his phone. "Haven't missed one since you came to this school."

"I like soccer," He lied. They all knew he lied, because Ashton couldn't tell you the difference between a full-back or a wing-back. They were just glad he was able to identify the goalie.

"You like soccer or number 11 on the soccer team?" Luke stated still not looking up. And honestly he was making Ashton want to push him down the bleachers they were currently sitting on waiting on Calum so they could head over to Ashton's house for their weekly movie night that started back when Ashton first came here. 

 _Number 11_. "The game." 

"You don't even like FIFA," Michael rolled his eyes. "How the hell do you expect for us to believe that lie that you like soccer."

Ashton didn't reply, because right now practice was over and Calum was doing that thing where he gets his water bottle and just sprays the water in his mouth. Some of the droplets dribble down his toned jaw and soon disappeared into his shirt. Then he would lift his shirt with his left hand, it was _always_ the left, and wipe all the sweat from his face. And every time Ashton would almost die because then you could see the outline of his abs at the bottom with his happy trail faintly visible. Was God punishing him? Everyday? For the past four years?

"Here comes lover boy." Luke mumbled as Calum came running up the bleachers towards them. "Ashton please, his eyes are not below his waist." 

"Shut the hell up." 

They were off to Ashton's after Calum grabbed his bags. He was going to take a shower at Ashton's because he never trusted the school's shower. Which Ashton wasn't opposed to because that means Calum would be naked, in his room. Well not in his room but bathroom, that was connected to Ashton's room so same thing. While Calum was washing up, Luke and Michael were in the kitchen getting the popcorn, chips and drinks while Ashton was on the floor picking out a movie.

"What movie are you thinking of watching?" Calum's voice caused Ashton to whimper softly, it sounded rough mix with a comforting tone. 

"Um," He cleared his throat and glanced at the movie in his hand. "Lion King. I feel like reminiscing tonight." 

"Cool," Calum laid down on the couch and watched as Ashton got everything ready for movie. When the guys come back Calum would more than likely have to get up because it's only one couch and it was long enough to fit all them comfortably but Michael would complain about Calum getting special treatment. But when the two came back, they opted for the floor which gave Ashton the couch with Calum if he wanted. "Can you sit up here with me?" 

"Sure, I mean I guess. It's more than enough room on the couch, as long as you're comfortable." Ashton was rambling and it was very amusing to Luke.

Ashton always started rambling if he's nervous or flustered, a trait Luke pointed out one day after Ashton was basically under a spell when he saw Calum shirt less for the first time.

"Did you know that couches were invented by Jay Wellingdon Couch in 1895 but it stated it could have been invented as early as 1686. Although in the UK it's more called a sofa, my mom called it that--" 

Calum pulled Ashton down to the couch and rested his head on his lap. "That's very interesting Ash." Calum said with an amused smile, he was looking up to Ashton. Luke and Michael were on the floor trying, _not so secretly_ , to contain their laughter. Until Luke couldn't keep it in anymore and the duo started cackling louder, making the curly hair boy's face go into a flush red. Luckily Calum didn't question the outburst any further and it made Ashton love him just a little bit more.

"Oh my god Michael, you don't have to react the scene." Ashton mumbled as Michael basically dry humped Luke in order to do the same action that Simba and Nala did when they were older and tumbled down the hill. "This is a family movie." 

"Well Luke can be the mom and I can be daddy." Michael was pinning Luke down, soon placing his head in the crook of the boy's neck. 

"But that's incest." Luke piped up, trying, not really, to get Michael up. 

"How?" Calum spoke up for the first time. "You and Mikey are the parents how is that incest?" 

"Because if one brother wants to f-damn it Ashton!" Luke's face was buried up the bowl of popcorn that somehow got thrown in his face. "There's fucking _butter_ in my eye." 

"Tell Michael to lick it out, he's basically sucking the side of your face off anyway." Ashton's voice sounded rude but Luke knew there was no real heat behind it. 

After picking up the remains of the popcorn off the floor (with no help from either Luke or Michael, who happened to disappear after the movie went off), it was almost near 11 and even thought they didn't have school tomorrow they were all pretty tired. Ashton and Calum went up to Ashton's room to find Michael and Luke bundled up under the pile of blankets they got out Ashton's closet. He saw that their pants were thrown to the side, so he hoped they atleast had underwear on under there. 

"Bottom?" 

"Excuse me?" Ashton's eyes shot over to Calum, to see him removing his shirt. Was this how he was going to die? Because of breathing problems thanks to Calum Thomas Hood?

"Do you want me to sleep at the bottom of the bed?" Calum motioned to the queen size bed. 

"I prefer you topping." Ashton shrugged looking at the bed. Then when he heard Calum laughing, he realized what he said. "I mean you can sleep at the top. With me. If that's fine cause I know after us being friends for so long, we never _actually_ shared a bed. Which I think is weird, not because I want to sleep with you or anything--" He saw Calum's amused face. "Can we just sleep?" 

"Sure Ash." Calum smiled sleepily and got in the bed. "Night Ash." 

"Night Calum." He mumbled getting in. Once he was settled he cut the lamp out and was left in the dark. After he heard Calum's even breathing, Ashton slowly started falling to sleep. Until he felt something wrap around his leg and it only took him a few minutes to notice that it was Calum's legs getting tangled in his, pulling him closer. Ashton's breath hitched but he remain calm, or tried too. Calum's cuddling with him, Calum's leg is wrapped with his leg and Calum's hand-Ashton felt the warmth creeping on his skin as Calum's hand smooth over his stomach and around his waist. 

"Fuck." 

Ashton was fucked, figuratively. (And if he even if he wished physically, he tried to hold off to those thoughts until after Calum isn't basically on top of him and no where near. But he wouldn't deny it physically and ok, that's not helping. Dead puppies, old grandmas, dead puppies, old grandmas....)

 

**-oOo-**

 

If it was one thing Ashton had to say he hated about Calum, it was his kindness.

Ok, that's a lie he loved it. Like Calum would stop everything he's doing just to help whoever's in need. One time when Calum walking in the park, there was a little girl that was crying because her dog got lost and Calum was on the way to meet the guys for lunch when he heard the little girl cry. If it's one thing that touches Calum's heart most it's kids and dogs. Let's just say Calum was 30 minutes late, the little girl's dog was safe and Ashton was still utterly fucked. 

So no, Ashton didn't hate Calum for his kindness even though sometimes it pisses him off. 

Like right now.

"So you basically agreed to fake date Rachel Howler?" Luke questioned looking at his friend like he lost his mind and maybe he did. 

"Not fake date, just help her with getting over Jake. You know Jake right? From the football team?" Calum asked stirring his milkshake, making it more soupy. Ashton almost whimpered at how adorable he was. _Almost_ , because Calum still agreed to fake date Rachel Howler. "He cheated on her last week with some college student at a party last week so I'm helping her." 

"So you're fake dating and fucking her?" Michael wiggled his eyebrows and raised his spoon at Calum, which shot off some strawberry sundae across the table. "You're a sly dog Calum Hood." 

"I'm not fucking her," Calum grumbled wiping the table. "I'm just helping her out." 

"So what if she needs you to fuck her? Are you?" 

"Why would I have to fuck her?"

"Maybe she wants to send the video to Jake!" Michael rolled his eyes. "Do I look like Jake? Look Calum, all I'm saying is fake dates always turn into the real thing." 

"All I'm doing is helping her out ok? She came up to me and asked if I could and I said sure." Calum rolled his eyes. "It's not like I'm with anyone or I like anyone." 

"Alright Calum, we understand." Luke said watching both of his best friends that sat across from him. "Just as long as you know what you're doing and nobody's going to get hurt." 

"No one is going to get hurt." He promises.

Ashton didn't want to hear this, he really didn't. He could feel Luke's eyes on him but he refused to look up, not wanting the younger boy to see that behind those hazel eyes he was about to break. 

 

**-oOo-**

 

Ashton didn't try to make it look like he was avoiding Calum, but it kind of went that way. He still went to the soccer practices and games, cheering Calum on with Luke and Michael. And still sat with them at lunch and talked to Calum in class but whenever needed to be alone with him, Ashton was gone. If it was just Calum and Ashton by themselves then Ashton was no where to be found, he doesn't even answer when Calum calls or text him. He didn't want to get called out on how much he's been avoiding one of the people that have been there for him since he first came to this town. 

Ashton was in his room when he got a knock on his door, but then it was immediately opened to Michael scrolling in. 

"Why are you avoiding Calum?" 

"What?" Ashton tried to sound nonchalant but when even Michael noticed that something isn't right then you know you're fucking up. "What are you talking about?"

"I'm talking about how he's been calling you all afternoon and you not answering." Michael said glancing at the phone that was sitting right on Ashton's desk next to his bed. "But it's funny cause you can answer Luke when he texted you 10 minutes ago." 

"How do you even know I answered Luke?" Ashton huffed, he knew he shouldn't have looked over the text about which movie should Luke watch. The one with James Franco or Zac Efron and clearly James because how is Zac even in the same status as James Franco?

Michael rolled his eyes, something he does way too much, and crossed his arms across his chest. "Because all three of us are at Calum's house, you would know that if you answered him. So again why are you avoiding him?" 

"I'm not." He started playing with his hands. He was basically bending his middle finger back and forth on his left hand until Michael called him out on it. "What are you even talking about you?" 

"You're lying Ashton," Micheal sat at his desk and motioned for Ashton to sit down. "You're doing the same thing Calum does when he lies, you're bending your middle finger." The boy stopped but Michael already called him out on it. "Calum's my bestfriend Ashton. I've known him since I was 5, we met in kindergarten and never left each other's side." Ashton heard this story more than once so he didn't understand why Michael was saying it again so it just nodded, which gave Michael the impression that he really didn't know what he was talking about. "What I'm saying is that I know Calum better than he knows himself. I know when he's upset, he get more cuddly than he usually is. When he's nervous, he beat's his right pinky four times in a row then stop soon repeating. And I also knows that when he's lying, he plays with his middle finger bending it. Always his left hand." 

Michael was staring at Ashton, and he soon saw that he was playing with his finger again. "I can't face him right now," Ashton sighed. "it hurts too much." 

"What hurts too much?" 

"My heart, it hurts too much." Ashton whimpered, he didn't want his vision to start becoming cloudy with tears but that's what happened as he tried talking. "It hurts Mikey, ok? It hurts because he's able to help everybody but me. He won't help me get over him, and I want to because there's no hope for us. You said it yourself, once you fake date someone then it's bound to be real and I don't want to see when it becomes real." He voice was wobbly as he spoke but Ashton got his words across anyway. 

Michael stared at him, not without seeing the tears that were falling down his face. "Ash, man." He rushed over to scoop the boy up, wiping his tears away with his thumbs. "Come on, don't cry Ashton." He tried but the younger boy just started a fresh new set of tears. Michael wasn't the best with comforting people but he tried as much as he could. 

"Hey, come on Ashton it's ok." He pulled the boy back to hold his face in his hands. "Hey, look at me." Michael forced those hazel eyes to look up at him and he wiped the last few tears. "First off, don't ever listen to me ok? I'm dumb, don't ever get love advice from me." When he got a small giggle from Ashton, he counted that as a small victory for him. "Also, you should tell Calum." 

"But you just said don't listen to you." Ashton mumbled. "Don't get love advice from you." 

"Ok, but this isn't love advice. This is advice about Calum something I know way too much about." He said said smiling at Ashton. "Just tell him, it'll help." 

"How do you know?" Ashton hated feeling so small but he was scared, he didn't want to have to lose a friend because his stupid feelings got in the way. "How do you know he won't just brush it over?" 

"Cause this is Calum." Michael was confident in this and wanted Ashton to finally put a smile back on his face. 

"B-but what if he does brush it off or rejects me?" 

"Then you move on." Michael said truthfully. "You're a great person and if you're not the one for Calum then you move on and you find the person that's meant for you. Don't stop because you're scared then you won't ever get far."

Ashton was grateful for Michael, they never really had an heart to heart because they were more of the jokey types.

"Is that how you got Luke?" Ashton suddenly asked, because there's no way they were just friend after all the things him and Calum walked in on the two of them doing. Michael actually giving Luke a blow job was one of them. "You just went for it? You weren't scared?" 

"Yeah," Michael smiled with a tint of pink on his cheeks. "that's how I got Luke. I basically just went for it, really I just went in his pant--" Michael was interrupted by Ashton's hand covering his mouth. 

"That's ok, I don't want to hear anymore." Ashton made an disgusted face and removed his hand. 

Michael ended up texting Luke and Calum explaining that Ashton was just 'sick' and he was staying with him for the rest of the night to watch over him. They ended up playing FIFA even though Ashton begged not to but when Michael pulls the kitten look, he was stuck. It was fun the first few times, but there was only so many losses a person can take before they lose it. 

Ashton offered Michael some pajamas and let him use his bathroom after they came back up from dinner. Anne-Marie loved Michael's presence a little too much but Ashton wasn't worried because atleast his mom liked his friends. It was when they were in the bed, when Michael said something that made Ashton know that everything was still going to be ok. 

"He made it not scary." Ashton looked over to see Michael lying on his side, facing towards him. "Luke. Luke made loving him not scary because even though it's a scary thought, loving someone. Giving them the power to actually hold your happiness and trust that they won't break it into a million pieces is scary but he made it not so bad. And that's love Ashton, when the person makes you not so scared of love." 

 

**-oOo-**

 

Ashton still avoided Calum, for about another two weeks before the said boy had enough of it. So he got a plan which involved Luke lying a little bit, which he didn't mind, and for both boys to make sure Ashton couldn't leave. 

Ashton came up to Luke's house at 4pm, like the boy wanted him to. He knocked on the door to have it opened by Luke's older brother Jack who just nodded at Ashton and then walked passed him to his car to leave. 

"Luke!" Ashton called out closing the door behind him. "Where are you?" 

"In my room!" Luke called back. 

Ashton made it to Luke's room to find Luke sitting on his bed with Michael's head resting on his lap. "Hi, what was important that you couldn't tell me over the phone?" 

"You know," Luke shrugged as Ashton walked into the room. "stuff." 

The door slammed shut behind Ashton and he turned to see Calum standing there looking right back at him. He wanted to punch Luke and Michael in the face right now, because he was not ready for this conversation. To be honest he just woke up from his nap when Luke told him to rush here because he had to tell him something important. 

"What's this? An intervention?" Ashton joked weakly but his eyes were serious. 

"You've been avoiding me and I'm sick of it." Calum spoke smoothly. "Especially when I have no clue what I done that made you angry with me." 

Ashton hated seeing those copper eyes look so sad and that pout on Calum's plump lips. "I'm not angry with you." Ashton sighed looking up as if asking God to just strike him now. When he looked back at Calum he saw the boy's eyes furrow, clearly confused. 

"Then what's wrong? Why is it that I had to basically trap you in order to get you to talk to me?" Calum asked, he watched as Ashton shifted on his feet and then grab his left hand. It was a habit that Calum knew he had but to see Ashton do it too, well it spark something in him. "Can you please just tell me?" 

Ashton remembered what Michael said and he understood what he was saying. About the person you love not making it so scary anymore, and Ashton wasn't scared anymore. It took him sitting in the shower at 3:18 in the morning to realize that loving Calum isn't scary, that what's been going on inside of him wasn't the fear but anticipation of what's going to happen. Because he loved Calum so much that it physically hurts him to even see the boy, to watch him and know that there was a chance that he didn't love him back but Ashton wasn't scared. 

"I love you." He opened his eyes, so Calum can see that this is coming from his heart. "I'm in love with you, I've been in love with you since freshman year." 

Ashton could feel the beam of Luke's smile from behind him and he even knew that Michael was wearing his own smirk to show he was proud of the boy. 

"I didn't mean to avoid you but hearing about you and Rachael wasn't something that I was pleased about and to actually have to see it?" Ashton looked Calum straight in the eyes as he confessed everything. "I couldn't do that because Rachel isn't me and it fucking hurts because I love you with every fucking bone in my body that her infatuation with you wouldn't even have a match. And I'm sorry that you thought that I was upset with you but I'm not. Far from it actually." 

Calum let out a surprise laugh that hurt, because damn it Ashton. "You love me? Since freshman year? And you wait until now to tell me, senior year, 3 months before we graduate?" 

"Well," Ashton's heart was beating in his chest. "sure when you put it that way. I mean I'm actually surprise you didn't know." 

"I'm saying." Luke slapped his boyfriend upside the head for interrupting.

Calum glanced down at Ashton's lips before looking back up. "I mean there were moments I hoped for it but I never wanted to get too excited." 

"You hoped?" Ashton's smile started to beam and he thought his face was going to break in half. "As in you hoped I liked you as much as you liked me?" 

"Like, love. Either would have been good enough for me really." Calum smiled back at the boy. "But love is more of so, more powerful for what I'm feeling." 

The curly hair boy walked a little closer to the dark hair teenager. "So how long have you felt that powerful feeling?" 

"About that time when I woke up from a dream about you." Calum said smugly. "It was the greatest dream I ever had, almost felt real."

Ashton thought he was going to faint. "Dream?" 

"You were underneath me, begging." Calum interlaced their hands, pulling the boy closer so they were chest to chest. "Begging so much before I even got to fully have my way with you. But you were so beautiful, with the flush going all over your body." _Were they really having this talk with their two best friends in the room?_ Yes, and Ashton could care less. "I loved how you begged, so needy for just having me open you up with my mouth. Your fingers were pulling my hair and you were making those lovely sounds. And when you came from just that, it was remarkable that you were still ready to go all the way." 

Ashton whimpered so loud, he buried his face in Calum's neck. 

"And then when I finally got inside you," Calum's breath fanned against his left ear, sending shivers down his back. "you were so responsive. Such a good boy, a pretty boy. You listened and you begged, making everything so nice. Then when we finally came, we came together and after I made sure you were alright because you're my little baby."

"S-" Ashton had to lick his lips and concentrate on breathing. "Since when?"

"My first football game sophomore year." Calum's voice was so soft that if you weren't this close to him, you wouldn't have heard it. "So about 8 months after you decided that I was good enough to have your heart." 

Ashton looked up to finally face Calum again, and instantly captured his lips between his. Calum wanted dominance and Ashton gladly gave it to him, letting Calum suck on his tongue. The younger boy moaned, wrapping his arms around the older boy because he really felt like his legs were about to give out. Ashton ended up wrapping his legs around Calum's waist and was pinned to the door. Both could feel how the other was already painfully hard for the other. 

"Ok, ok!" Luke got up to push Michael out the way. "You're not fucking in my room! I like a little real life porn as the next kid but I will not have my room smelling like sex and vanilla." He started separating the two boys. When he finally got Calum to put Ashton back down, both looked utterly and completely fucked. "I have you know we have virgin eyes in here." 

"Luke, I'm pretty sure you and Mikey both have kissed before." Calum said rolling his eyes at the other boy. It took everything in Ashton to not jump back on Calum because his already plump lips looked extra red and completely swollen..

"But we never infront of Mr. Pengui!" The youngest boy walked back over to his bed to pick up his stuff animal. "He doesn't need to see this, he's too young." 

"Are you serious?" Ashton giggled looking at Luke hug the plush toy. 

Before Luke could say anything else Michael pulled him down on the bed and straddled the younger boy. Michael was able to carelessly throw Mr. Pengui on the floor and pin Luke's hands above his head. The latter was surprised but responded immediately, grinding against the eldest. Calum pulled Ashton out the room before they saw too much and got him to his car so they could continue this at Calum's house. 

And if Calum had Ashton begging and pleading the whole night, well Ashton wasn't one to complain. 

**Author's Note:**

> Also if I'm posting this on the 25th then it's my birthday. So happy 18th birthday to myself!


End file.
